Surprise Party
Surprise Party is the 4th episode of'' Uncle Grandpa'' Season 5, and the 134th overall of the series. Synopsis Mr. Gus and Belly Bag are throwing a surprise party for Pizza Steve, as long as Uncle Grandpa doesn't spoil their surprise. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Frankenstein *Tiny Miracle Minor Characters *DJ Duckbill *Piñata Monster *Party Lobster Plot Belly Bag counts up 30 fireworks and closes the treasure chest, he tells everyone that there's 3 hours till show time, he tells Frankenstein that the Pizza Steve piñata goes in Uncle Grandpa's room and Frankenstein walks over while Belly Bag tells him to keep it away from the ant farm. Belly Bag then checks in on Tiny Miracle with the pepperoni cheese cake and Tiny Miracle tells him that he's adding the finishing crust, Belly Bag tells him to hide it in the fridge when he's done. Belly Bag then asks Tiger how they're doing with the streamers and karaoke stuff, she roars and Belly Bag tells her to store it in Mr. Gus's room, Belly Bag then checks in on Mr. Gus with the Pizza Steve party favors and he tells him that they're ready and he still doesn't understand why they're throwing a surprise party for Pizza Steve and that it's not like he's do the same for any of them Belly Bag tells him that he'd rather be the bigger bag and that it's the perfect excuse for Tiny Miracle to make his famous pizza poppers and MR. Gus agrees with him and he puts the party supplies in the phone booth. Belly Bag sees that if everything goes according to planned, Pizza Steve should be back from his tanning session any minute, then he'll take his daily nap for a couple of hours while they set up the party, and finally when he wakes up, the big surprise will happen. Mr. Gus wants to know why can't they surprise him when he gets back from the tanning salon and Belly Bag tells him that Pizza Steve prefers evening parties, Mr. Gus thinks that he's getting a party at all. Uncle Grandpa appears from the train tunnel and asks if someone said party and that he loves parties and wonders where are all the decorations and food and games. Mr. Gus informs him that they're hiding stuff around the RV so Pizza Steve doesn't find out and it's a surprise party. Uncle Grandpa becomes amazed and he picks up the phone, he calls Pizza Steve to tell him that they're having a surprise party, Belly Bag tackles him and hangs up the phone. Belly Bag tells Uncle Grandpa that if he tells Pizza Steve then it'll ruin the surprise, Belly Bag then sends Uncle Grandpa to get glow sticks while they continue to get ready and Uncle Grandpa goes ahead and gets them. There's someone knocking at the door and Belly Bag suspects that it must be the DJ, Belly Bag opens the door for DJ Duckbill and he is ready to start the party, Belly Bag tells him to go set up in the bathroom and to watch out for the party lobster in the tub. Uncle Grandpa is in the basement and is deciding whether he should bring the glow sticks or the nuclear reactor tubes, and Uncle Grandpa takes the reactor tubes. Belly Bag states that they have the confetti cannon loaded and he sees Uncle Grandpa and asks him if he found the glow sticks and he tells him that he did. Belly Bag states that Pizza Steve should be arriving any... Pizza Steve is trying to open the door while Uncle Grandpa gets excited, Mr. Gus and Belly Bag tell Uncle Grandpa to be quiet. Pizza Steve enters the RV and is shocked to see the guys hide Uncle Grandpa in the couch, they say hi to him and Uncle Grandpa pops his head asking if he's missing the party, they put him back down before he can finish and Pizza Steve is asking what's up with Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag tells him that he just lost a pen and he's trying to find it. Mr. Gus wants Pizza Steve to tell them about his day, Pizza Steve tells them that he just got out from a tanning session, Mr. Gus thinks that all that relaxing sounds exhausting and asks him if he's ready for his daily nap. Pizza Steve tells him that he feels energetic today and is thinking about skipping his nap, Uncle Grandpa pops up and tells him YOU'LL NEED IT BECAUSE OF THE SURPRISE... Mr. Gus stops him and tells Pizza Steve that closed eyes rest is important, Pizza Steve wonders why they want him to nap so badly and Belly Bag tells him that it's not for some particular plans tonight Pizza Steve figures that now he can just stay up and go to bed early, Pizza Steve feels thirsty and goes to the fridge, Uncle Grandpa opens it and tells him that he's going to be so shocked when he sees... Belly Bag covers him and tells him that when he sees the subzero air climate outside the fridge and spoil the bologna for tomorrows lunch, and decides to get a smoothie while he naps, Pizza Steve doesn't want to spoil the bologna and decides to take a nap but first he's going to the bathroom. Uncle Grandpa tells him that he'll get to see the DJ until Mr. Gus covers his mouth, Pizza Steve wonders if he said DJ and Mr. Gus tells him that it's D and J's plumbing service and Belly Bag tells him that they're addressing some drainage issues, Pizza Steve then decides to let them work. Pizza Steve then suggests that he go get his skateboard from the phone booth and Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve that he can see all the party hats... Pizza Steve isn't sure if he said party hats and Mr. Gus tells him that he can see the part of him that has great affection for him, Pizza Steve wants him to say more and he gives him a minute while they talk to Uncle Grandpa. Mr. Gus tells Uncle Grandpa that it's probably time for him to take a nap and Belly Bag that all those close calls almost ruined their surprise and Uncle Grandpa understands. Mr. Gus and Belly Bag then bring Pizza Steve to the couch to tell him all the things they admire about him and Uncle Grandpa tries to hold it together and he runs to his room. Uncle Grandpa then start to go crazy and he sees all the party supplies in his room and the piñata as well, he picks up a baseball bat and walks towards the piñata, he comes to his senses about the piñata and decides to crack a glow stick. Uncle Grandpa cracks a reactor tube and it leaks radioactive waste and he gets it open the piñata, Uncle Grandpa looks behind him to see the piñata came to life. Pizza Steve finally went to sleep, Uncle Grandpa comes in yelling for them and Mr. Gus tells him that they just put him to sleep, Mr. Gus tells him to go to his room and get the supplies ready and Uncle Grandpa tries to tell him something about the piñata, Pizza Steve wakes up and wonders if they're talking about a piñata and Uncle Grandpa tries to tell him that they weren't talking about it until the piñata crashes into the RV. Pizza Steve wonders if that's an official Pizza Steve brand piñata, Uncle Grandpa tells him surprise and Mr. Gus tells him that they had a surprise planned party for his birthday and everyone comes out of hiding. Belly Bag tells him that it's a miracle that he didn't notice and Tiny Miracle comes in and the piñata rips him in half, Mr. Gus sees that Uncle Grandpa mixed up the glow sticks to create the monster. Belly Bag tells Frankenstein to distract the monster with sparklers, he runs towards the piñata with sparklers and gets knocked out, Pizza Steve sees that everything is getting wrecked and Belly Bag tells DJ Duckbill to get the pizza poppers and tells Tiger to trip it with the streamers and that he's got the confetti cannon. DJ Duckbill throws pizza poppers at the piñata and Belly Bag's confetti cannon is a dud, he then gets picked up by the piñata, Tiger tries to tie the piñata up but she gets knocked out with DJ Duckbill. Belly Bag screams for help, Mr. Gus picks up the baseball bat and decides to attack the piñata, DJ Duckbill puts on some suspenseful music on as Belly Bag is thrown at Mr. Gus covering his eyes, Mr. Gus starts hitting the piñata and parts of it are being broken. Mr. Gus gets knocked out and the baseball bat lands in Pizza Steve's hands and Pizza Steve decides to finish the piñata off. Uncle Grandpa apologizes to Pizza Steve that they were going to throw him a great party until he got to excited and ruined it. Pizza Steve asks him if he's kidding him, Uncle Grandpa knows he messed up and Pizza Steve asks him again if he's kidding him and thought that it was the best party they've ever thrown him and not like the same party they throw him every year and usually the highlight is a party lobster hiding in the bathroom, it then cuts to the lobster in the bathroom. Pizza Steve is glad that the glow sticks didn't get destroyed and he cracks one open and the whole RV begins to radiate. Trivia *This episode's quote is "Hi, my name is Mr. Gus!". *This episode uses music from Stinky Elevator. *Mr. Gus states that they never use the phone booth, where in fact it was used in Uncle Grandpa Sitter and The Phone Call. *Pizza Steve goes for tanning sessions and also takes a daily nap for about two hours. *Pizza Steve prefers evening parties. *Uncle Grandpa's eyes turn into stars, this is a possible reference to "Steven Universe". *This episode is very much similar to "The Loud House" episode "No Spoilers" where everyone tries to make sure Leni doesn't spoil the surprise birthday party for their mother. *Uncle Grandpa says "Uh oh, pistachio", he said this before in Moustache Cream. *Tiger wrapping the piñata's legs with streamers was a reference to the "Star Wars" battle on Hoth where the AT-AT walkers are stopped a similar way. *The song that plays during the fight scene with Mr. Gus and the piñata sounds similar to the song "Two Steps from Hell" by Thomas Bergersen. *Pizza Steve states that they do the same thing every year with a lobster in the bathroom. *Running Gags: **Belly Bag making sure everything is in check. **Uncle Grandpa trying to tell Pizza Steve about the surprise party. **Mr. Gus and Belly Bag trying to cover up Uncle Grandpa's outbursts. *Errors: **The circular window Uncle Grandpa pops out from is missing in the scene where Uncle Grandpa enters the RV and onward. **Belly Bag has straight teeth and his mouth is missing when Pizza Steve tries to open the RV door. **Belly Bag shrinks when the scene changes and he's around Uncle Grandpa's mouth. **Belly Bag told DJ Duckbill to set up in the bathroom, but later in the episode his set up is in the kitchen. **Uncle Grandpa has a chipped tooth when diving for candy. **When the scene changes to the piñata's mouth in slow motion, the piñata is yellow instead of green. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Aired Episodes